


The Cellar

by VHScrow



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, based off of @/ginumo's animatic, have fun :), people in afit wanted a fic so here yall go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHScrow/pseuds/VHScrow
Summary: You're dreaming again, aren't you? Wake up, young Prince. Wake up.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Cellar

Your thoughts blink you back into existence once again.

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? You have no idea how to keep track of the time, down here, in the cellar where no one can find you.

Your body is decaying. From what you _can_ see - which isn't much - it’s been turning a nasty purple-blue color, your details fading as the time ticks by. You can still feel the chains holding your form to the wall, your back digging into the rough stone behind you, the pain of hunger in your stomach encasing your form, and your tears rolling down your face every so often as the knowledge of what has happened comes back in waves.

Queen Vanessa - your love, your fiancée - had trapped you down here after a fight. She had thought you were cheating on her and would not listen to reason. Her heart, by the time you reached her, was cold as ice. She was cold as ice.

Was she always this cruel? You don’t remember. She was never to you - but you never really noticed anything else.

You just wanted to be kind. You were always so, so kind. Nothing but.

And now you’re here.

What a shame.

You glance around the cellar. Dusty wine bottles and barrels were all you can see against the far wall. You know the entrance to this room is just beyond your vision.

You give a sigh - have you been breathing this whole time? - and the chains rattle at the settling of your decaying body. It’s hard to tell if you’re even alive anymore, with what you’ve noticed of your form so far.

You glance around again. The chains catch your eye, and you study them for what seems like the millionth time. You notice the rust in the links, seeping through the metal like cracks.

...Cracks?

You squint with focus, and rattle the chains again with one arm. There’s a bit - a _tiny_ bit - of give with them.

That could be it.

Slowly, carefully, you push the soles of your feet against the wall behind you, take a deep breath, summon up all the strength you have left in your body, and _push._

The chains strain against you, and one by one you can hear a loud _crack, crack—_

And suddenly, you’re on the floor. You push yourself up on your hands and knees, panting with effort, the chains clinking with every movement. You are free.

You are free. You can hardly believe it.

As soon as you start to push yourself to your feet, though, the area darkens and you hear a sound from behind the door to the cellar. You are frozen with fear in an instant, and footsteps get closer as the door swings open.

Your vision starts to swim and your heart races with terror. This has never happened before. Was she expecting it? _How_ was she expecting it?

You see her as she steps into the room, but it’s hard to focus with your vision askew and your panic rising. She looks like a dark shadow of her former self, and she turns to look at you. Piercing red eyes meet your gaze.

She sees you.

She steps closer.

There’s nothing you can do except close your eyes and pray.

—

The next thing you know, you’re back up on the wall again. The chains clink around your limp form, and you can hardly remember what happened. It seemed like a dream. Like a terrible, terrible dream.

But the extra chains on the wall, further restricting your aching form, say otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was based off of @/ginumo's animatic for this scene! I had a lot of fun with this even though it's so short. Hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
